The Puppet
The Puppet= The Puppet, also known as The Marionette, is an animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It stays in the Prize Corner, and Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith must wind up a music box or else it will attack the player. Appearance The Puppet is a tall puppet looking figure. It is all black and white except for its face where it has red cheeks and two purple strips going from its eyes to its mouth. It has three strips going on its arms and legs. Function It functions for the main reason to check the camera to wind up the music box. Neglecting the music box will be a game over unless the player can hold out until 6 AM. History Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The Puppet will stay at the Prize Corner, where Jeremy and Fritz must wind up a music box to keep it calm. If the player does not wind up the music box, The Puppet will slowly rise out of its box and come straight for the player, resulting in a game over. The Take Cake to the Children partially reveals it's origins, as it shows a child being murdered outside of the establishment by William Afton, followed by the Puppet's jumpscare, implying that child possessed it. The Give Gifts Give Life minigame depicted the Puppet giving the MCI victims new life in the animatronics. As well as this, the cutscenes reveal the Puppet still had a presence even in the FNaF 1 restaurant. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 As well as the Phantom Puppet, the original puppet child is seen in the Happiest Day Minigame. The Child is wearing the Puppet's mask. When all the souls are present, it gives cake to the Golden Freddy soul, and the souls disappear, symbolically showing the souls passing into the afterlife. However the Puppets mask falls slower than the others. In the gameplay the original Puppet can be seen, casting a reflection. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator The original Puppet is depicted in Security Puppet, which is set at the same time as Take Cake. it is required to find a child with a green security bracelet, and keep them away from the exit, but there will be no assigned child except if the game is played three times. On the third time playing the minigame, the assigned child is outside the establishment while the Puppet is trapped because of a gift box being placed on top of it's box. The Puppet goes outside, but is damaged by the rain. the Puppet encounters the assigned child's dead body but the Puppet has now been discoloured and disabled and started to crawl. Once the Puppet crawled up to the dead child's body, it deactivates, hugging Charlotte's corpse, thus allowing her to possess it. Ultimate Custom Night It should be noted the Puppet is vulnerable to the Death Coin. Help Wanted To be added Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Marionette1.jpg|The Puppet as depicted in a brightened teaser. 69.png The puppet waking up put on the music box by kinginbros2011-d8626wn.png Hallucination.jpg|A hallucination of the Puppet after it leaves the Music Box 332800 screenshots 2014-12-31 00176.jpg File:0399CBEE-1848-4E62-AC37-40C7C1FC3D6F.gif|The Puppet's jumpscare ThePuppetSprite.png PuppetCutscenes.gif Five Nights At Freddy's 3 300.png|The original Puppet in CAM 08. PuppetHD.png|The Puppet in Happiest Day. FNaF World File:4283FDD4-5F38-428B-8C95-189FBAA8ACDD.gif|The Puppet attacking. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator PuppetFFPSSP.gif Help Wanted FNaFVRPuppetJumpscare.jpg FNaFVRPuppetWalk.jpg Trivia * While it is confirmed the child that possessed the Puppet was female, it is unclear what gender the Puppet itself is supposed to be. * It was unclear whether the original Puppet was present in Fazbear's Fright. It was eventually confirmed that it was present post FNaF 3. * It has been widely theorized that Charlotte's soul is the one inhabiting the Fredbear Plush in the FNaF 4 minigames. |-| Phantom Puppet= Phantom Puppet is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Puppet. Appearance Phantom Puppet appears much like its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. Its charred and burnt appearance possibly foreshadows the torching of the attraction. While 'attacking' the player, the Phantom Puppet will appear in front of the player and follow his/her camera movements. A noise will play and the player will have to wait for the puppet to leave. Function The Phantom Puppet is used to obscure the players vision long enough for Springtrap to get very close to you and then to leave causing a Audio error (When entering) and a Ventilation error (Leaving). In addition, many people believe that Phantom Puppet is the most dangerous Phantom as it obscures your vision for about 15 seconds or so and causes two errors. Movement Pattern As almost every Phantom, the Phantom Puppet lacks a movement pattern and at random intervals will appear standing in the hallway and you will have to put the monitor down before he appears in your office. Trivia * Phantom Puppet can appear burned or ordinary. * Phantom Puppet is known as the most dangerous animatronic. * The Phantom Puppets attack is about 15 second or so. * Upon closer inspection, Phantom Puppet still has its red cheeks. * Phantom Puppet likes to play a sound similarly like Mangle. * The Phantom Puppet The is the only version of the Puppet to not appear in Ultimate Custom Night. Gallery File:FA334FBF-3FE5-4326-B09B-DE01565D686F.gif|Phantom Puppet attacking |-| Lefty= Lure. Encapulate. Fuse. Transport. Extract, or Lefty is the fourth salvagable animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It is one of the main antagonists. Gameplay Lefty is one of the salvagable animatronics in the game, and appears on Thursday. If you decide to salvage him Michael Afton must go through a series of events such as shocking it and documenting responses of the animatronic. If the player fails this you will receive a jumpscare. The man on the tape recorder will play sounds that will make Lefty more aggressive and make it come closer. Shock it to neutralize it. After the fifth audio prompt, the salvage ends and you get $5000 for the salvage. However, it can also be purchased from the Rare Finds Auction catalog for $5, with a high risk of 9. Story As revealed in the Insanity Ending LEFTE blueprint, this Animatronic was designed to contain the Puppet and bring it to the Pizzeria as part of Henry's plan. At some point after Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he captured it and brought it to the Back Alley on Thursday. The Puppet within it still wanted to protect any children from the other animatronics, and misguidedly attacked Michael Afton, due to still distrusting adults. Eventually, on Saturday, it was burnt with the rest, with her father apologising that no one was there to save his daughter, and telling her to rest. Ultimate Custom Night It should be noted Lefty is vulnerable to the Death Coin. Appearance Lefty looks similar to Rockstar Freddy but with a black and gray color along with a red bowtie and hat, he also has 1 yellow eye on his left but his right eye is a glossy black color, he also had red eyelids and red kneecaps, he also has a microphone that has a yellow color. Sounds FFPS Lefty's jumpscare sound. UCN Voice Lines Trivia * Lefty's only line in the game is a shushing sound. * Lefty resembles both Shadow Freddy and Nightmare, in terms of being a dark version of Freddy. * In Lefty's death screen, the Puppet's stripes can be seen. As well as this, a poster depicting the Puppet can be seen. * Lefty's blueprints include Navigational Sensors, False Sensory Output, and Dream Wand/Soother. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator File:4793701B-4927-41E6-B5FB-95CC75FAFC0E.gif|Lefty performing LeftySalvage.jpg|Lefty being salvaged. File:050F7CD6-ABBA-4161-853B-EC2FA1A01805.png|Lefty’s docile stage during his salvage File:318D6D65-6130-49B3-980B-DBDD0EC280E7.png|Lefty’s reaction stage File:F70B9639-364E-43C2-9789-C504E9E2B351.png|Lefty’s hostile stage File:EEFEE4E4-F95E-4EF3-8D73-2C33A8A09348.gif|Lefty’s salvage jumpscare File:BA96BEE7-7567-4313-A057-B157B04FD2CE.gif|Lefty’s jumpscare LeftyOffice.jpg|Lefty in the Office. File:EC476B88-05CF-4E30-BD4D-4D093238A8AD.png|A secret screen of Lefty in the alley way File:97343414-4BFD-4573-A67D-C6453D44C343.png|Lefty along with the other Rockstar animatronics in the Rockstars Assemble achievement. LEFTE.png|Lefty's blueprints Ultimate Custom Night File:1932CD2E-EE93-4141-BC00-706D4724D947.png|Lefty’s picture in the roster File:212E3473-3A05-4CE9-AA7B-1070C52C1AEA.png|Lefty deactivated File:38D445A6-7D97-467B-9F44-21F422591574.png|Lefty looking at the camera File:5C8832C2-C63A-4D40-AFE8-03E7F5BDFDD4.png|Lefty getting up File:6DFF613F-D39F-4A52-BD6E-2BE24DF5B2BB.png|Lefty walking towards the exit File:C8722F26-11E6-4D43-B25E-2BFF74CA2D73.png|Lefty about to escape the closet File:A8B135AD-7C36-4153-B8AB-E320BA09A829.gif|Lefty’s jumpscare 117b5dce536dd432151543ae4404b31650929684r1-985-989v2_uhq.jpg|Lefty with puppet stripes Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Phantom Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Female Category:Entertainer Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Main Antagonist Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Antagonist Category:Rockstar Animatronics Category:Salvaged Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Haunted Category:Help Wanted Category:Clowns